


You Matter

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [61]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Hurt Theo Raeken, M/M, Worried Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo gets hurt protecting Liam, and Liam isn’t happy.





	You Matter

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who wanted, “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/183324052173/fanfic-prompts) of prompts.

“You’re such an idiot,” Liam mutters, putting pressure on Theo’s stomach. Because he’s fucking bleeding. A lot. 

“Not a nice way to talk to someone who is bleeding out,” Theo tells him.

“Idiot,” Liam repeats. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

“Seriously Liam?”

“Yep,” Liam says. “If you die I’m going to bring you back just to kill you again.”

“Seems counterproductive.”

He grimaces when Liam presses down harder on the wound. “You shouldn’t have done that,” Liam tells him.

“The thing was coming right for you!”

“I can handle myself,” Liam argues. “As I proved when I had to knock it out after it drove its claws into your fucking stomach.”

“Language Liam.”

“Shut up!” Liam growls. 

He can feel his control slipping. It had taken everything in him not to kill the creature after seeing Theo bleeding out and barely conscious on the ground. He’s a little better now, but Liam is still on edge. The smell and feel of Theo’s blood on his hands is getting to him.

“Hey,” Theo says, his voice softer than before. He brings a hand up to Liam’s neck. “Liam I’m okay.”

“But what if you hadn’t been?” Liam asks. “What if it had sunk its claws in just a little harder and got the heart? You would have died and I…”

“You what?”

“I can’t lose you,” Liam whispers. “I can’t.”

“You’re not going to,” Theo assures him. “I’m healing already. I’m going to be fine.”

“Yeah this time! But what about next time? You can’t keep throwing yourself into danger like that, okay? Like you think your life doesn’t matter. Because it does. It matters to me.  _ You _ matter to me.”

Theo’s silent throughout Liam’s rant. He waits as Liam takes a few steadying breaths before speaking. “Are you done?” 

Liam nods.

“Good,” Theo’s fingers brush across the hair on Liam’s neck. “I need you to understand something. You matter to me too. I’m not used to that. So of course I’m going to do whatever I can to protect you. Because I can’t lose you either, Liam.”

“Then I guess we’ll both just have to be more careful,” Liam says.

Theo laughs quietly, “I guess so.”

“So does this whole I can’t lose you thing mean you want to kiss me? Because…”

“Shut up,” Theo murmurs just before his lips find his. It’s softer than Liam was expecting. As if Theo is being careful. 

“This doesn’t mean I’m not still angry with you,” Liam tells him between kisses. “Or that…”

“Liam,” Theo sighs, pulling back slightly to look at him. “You’re kinda making me doubt my skills here if you can’t shut up long enough to enjoy the fact that we’re finally kissing.”

“I do enjoy it,” Liam tells him. “But I…” when Theo raises an eyebrow, Liam sighs. “Fine we’ll talk later.”

“Much later,” Theo says. “Now shut up and kiss me.”

Liam does. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
